


Zodiac Stories

by leonardodelion



Category: Horoscopes - Fandom, Zodiacs - Fandom, and stuff idk man
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, i'm trash, like why not amirite, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodelion/pseuds/leonardodelion
Summary: I'm re-posting this from my wattpad story Zodiac stories written by yours truly, and i hope you'll enjoy it :}





	Zodiac Stories

Falling for a girl is very risky. Falling for a pretty girl is VERY risky. But falling for the most talked about girl in school, Cancer did not know how to handle that. 

She liked everything about Pisces, from her hair to her eyes to her lips and her laugh; god, that sweet melody that she would sometimes hear whenever she happened to pass by the huge crowd that would almost always gather around her never failed to make Cancer feel slightly light-headed. 

But there were those moments where she would spot Pisces sitting alone, lost in her own world while staring off into the distance, and those moments were her favourites. Cancer would muster up the confidence to go sit next to her, talk to her about their shared interests and it was just heaven in general. It was those moments that sparked the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe there was something that was meant to grow stronger between them. 

Then there were the waves of rumours circulating around about different aspects about her like her love life, about how she was "secretly" going out with this and that guy and that they would keep their 'undying love' a secret because it would cause some sort of massive scandal. And there were plenty of those. One was so convincing, and it had crushed Cancer bit by bit, until the point where she had carefully asked Pisces if she was seeing anyone at the moment, at which she had denied the rumour much to Cancer's delight. 

There were the moments where Pisces would catch her staring at her in class, causing the other to go completely red and snap her head towards the teacher, mentally scolding herself for being so aloof. 

What she didn't know though, was that Pisces would also fiercely blush and try to hide a growing smile with her hands. 

 

Cancer once even asked her good friend Aries for advice, but the only thing she got from him was a thorough explanation on how he'd managed to hook up with Gemini one night and then later on form the "perfect power couple" with him. It was too _touchy_  to say the least.

So, she did the common solution, and hoarded a ton of magazines that explained how to "get the one", but to no avail as all they usually talked about was how 'boys like girls who-' which did not fit the whole scenario at all. It was very common to hear Cancer groan in frustration in her room, followed by a symphony of magazines being thrown across the room. 

One day Cancer had had enough. The newest rumour had put pressure on her, but it wasn't directly Pisces that was the issue. It was the guy planning to confess to her later on that day that had sparked the new-found hurry that ached in her guts. 

She ran through the different halls of the seemingly endless school, hoping to catch even the slightest glimpse of the blonde locks that belonged to her beloved crush. Time seemed to pass by too fast and too slowly at the same time, and _finally she saw her,_ standing by a tree outside of the building. But she was talking to somebody. Cancer had never ran that fast her entire life.  

The weather was too calm compared to Cancer's racing heart. 

She arrived just in time to hear the girl of her dreams firmly say "I'm sorry, but i don't feel the same way", before catching her eyes and god, how could a rejection like this cause so much relief within a human. "I love someone else" Was the last thing she said to the shocked guy, before walking towards Cancer, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. 

Woah

Wait a minute

"Pis-" She was quickly cut off, as a soft pair of lips were tightly pressed against hers. A symphony of butterflies released themselves in her stomach, as Pisces hands lightly cupped her face, pulling her closer before pulling away, the taste of cherries and mint lingering on her lips as they booth stood there, gazing into each other's eyes. 

"I love you" Cancer mumbled out, before going in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3, i hope this wasn't too horrible! Depending on how much time i have, i might post the rest here but this will be all for now


End file.
